urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasmine Galenorn
Yasmine Galenorn — Author Website Yasmine Galenorn Genres Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance / Mystery About the Author Yasmine Galenorn Bio: Yasmine Galenorn is the New York Times, Publishers Weekly, and USA Today bestselling author of the Otherworld (Sisters of the Moon) and Indigo Court urban fantasy series. In the past, she also wrote two mystery series for Berkley Prime Crime (one under the pen name of India Ink) and eight nonfiction metaphysical books. Yasmine is a caffeine junkie (iced, quad shot, almond milk sugar free no whip lattes), and describes her life as a blend of teacups and tattoos--the former in her china closet, the latter on her skin. She is a shamanic witch, has been married to Samwise Galenorn since 1993, is the mother of four cats, and they reside in Kirkland WA. ~ Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn Full Bio: Biography--Yasmine Galenorn Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * 0.5. "Etched in Silver" — Inked (2012) ~ * 9.5. "Ice Shards" — Hexed (2012) ~ Sisters of the Moon series * "The Shadow of Mist" — (2013) * “Man in the Mirror” in Songs of Love and Death (2010) Novels, etc: Cover Artist * Artist: Tony Mauro —Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series & Indigo Court series? Publishing Information Publishers: Berkley, Berkley Prime, * Author Page: Prime Crime: Yasmine Galenorn * Author page: Yasmine Galenorn | Official Publisher Page More About the Author ✥ Yasmine has been in the Craft for over 30 years, is a shamanic witch, and describes her life as a blend of teacups and tattoos. She lives in Bellevue WA with her husband Samwise and their cats. ✥ ~ Paranormality ✥ Hi, I'm New York Times, USA TODAY, and Publisher's Weekly bestselling author Yasmine Galenorn. In April 2012, I won a Career Achievement Award in Urban Fantasy at the Romantic Times Convention. I write two urban fantasy series, the Otherworld Series, (aka Sisters of the Moon Series), and Indigo Court Series for Berkley. I will soon be writing a spin-off series in the Otherworld altaverse called the Fly By Night Series. In the past, I've also written a paranormal mystery series (the Chintz 'n China Series) for Berkley Prime Crime, a short-lived mystery series (the Bath & Body Series) under the name of India Ink, again for Berkley Prime Crime, and eight metaphysical nonfiction books (Llewellyn Publications and Crossing Press). I'm represented by Meredith Bernstein of the Meredith Bernstein Literary Agency--I adore my agent and am thrilled to have her on my side. And yes, I'm a shamanic witch and am considered an elder in the Pagan community, having been in the Craft since February 29th (yes, leap year day), 1980. I walk an eclectic path and consider my life to be a blend of teacups and tattoos--the former in my china closet, the latter on my skin--I'm heavily inked. I collect teacups, teapots, Old Country Roses china (Royal Albert), antlers and skulls (of the non-human variety), daggers and crystals. And of course, my bookshelves are overflowing with books. I cannot walk out of a bookstore without buying at least one book. My TBR pile is huge! I'm a theatre major, a 1983 graduate of the Evergreen State College (Olympia WA). I started college when I was fifteen, skipping high school. I took extra time to finish because of money considerations and a hiatus when I was 17, to hitchhike to California where I lived with one of my sisters for a brief time. On Beltane, 1993 (May 1st) I married Samwise and we're still very happily married. We are the parents of one senior kitty and three young cats. Three of our senior gurlz went over the Bridge a few years ago and we still miss them terribly. We reside in the Seattle WA area. Because so many people ask, you pronounce my first name this way: Yaz-mihn (NOT Jasmine--it's a "Y", not a "J") and our last name is pronounced: Gal-eh-norn. The accent is on the first syllable. Interesting trivia: Samwise and I created our last name together after we got married. At first, he took my last name, but I decided I didn't want to be stuck with my stepfather's last name forever. So we decided to construct a name that would be ours alone and that would mean something to us. We created our last name out of the Elvish in LOTR. Galenorn means Green Tree in Elvish, went to court, and legalized it. And yes, Samwise is his *real* name. ✥ ~ Author Bio page ~ More: *Paranormal Romance Writers Author: Yasmine Galenorn Awards Quotes Yasmine Galenorn Quotes (Author of Witchling) Trivia A few random facts: *My favorite foods: Tomatoes, Steak, Chocolate, Raspberries, Lobster, Mussels *My favorite perfumes: Opium, Organza Indecence, Warm Sugar Vanilla, Black Raspberry Vanilla *My favorite animal: Cats *My favorite books: Watership Down, Rebecca, Lord of the Rings, Anything by Ray Bradbury *My favorite Anime: InuYasha *My favorite movies: Oh man, too many to mention. Rebecca--absolute favorite. But the list of the ones I love is HUGE. Alien/Aliens; Terminator/T2; Tremors; almost anything Hitchcock; Thor; Romy and Michele's High School Reunion; Conan the Barbarian (with Arnold); Doors; Indiana Jones; 2001; Andromeda Strain; the Mummy movies; Sleepy Hollow; Dead Poets' Society; One Hour Photo; Eight Legged Freaks...and the list goes on and on… *My favorite groups: GARY NUMAN FOREVER!!! Um...okay, now that that's out of my system, add in: Mark Lanegan; Beck; Ladytron; Rob Zombie; Jethro Tull; Devo; Asteroids Galaxy Tour; Android Lust; Thompson Twins; Bowie; Nirvana; Nine Inch Nails; Gabrielle Roth; Tangerine Dream; Air; Doors; Amanda Blank; Gotye; and so....many....more…. *Random Passions: volcanoes, dinosaurs, mummies, magic/witchcraft, sex, makeup, fashion See Also * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Indigo Court series * Hexed * Inked * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Bibliography / Books: *Yasmine Galenorn's Books ~ Author's site *Yasmine Galenorn - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Yasmine Galenorn - FF *Yasmine Galenorn (Author of Witchling) `GR *Otherworld/Sisters of the Moon Series Series: *Sisters of the Moon / Otherworld - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Indigo Court - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Otherworld series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ GR *Indigo Court series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ GR *A Chintz 'n China Mystery series by Yasmine Galenorn ~ GR The World, Characters, etc: *'Moon Stalker Wiki Page for Otherworld '~ Characters, world, maps, place, bestiary, etc *Fang-tastic Fiction: Yasmine Galenorn: INDIGO COURT SERIES *Literature-Map: Yasmine Galenorn Interviews: *Paranormality: Guest Blogger: Yasmine Galenorn *Yasmine Galenorn – Interview « Sidhe Vicious Reviews *Interview with New York Times Bestselling Author, Yasmine Galenorn *Yasmine Galenorn, Show Your Work! Reviews: *Author Yasmine Galenorn biography and book list *Book Review: Yasmine Galenorn’s Autumn Whispers | KD DID IT Takes on Books *Yasmine Galenorn | RT Book Reviews *SFF AUTHOR Yasmine Galenorn | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy Reviews Author: *Yasmine Galenorn and Galenorn En/Visions *Life on the Fringe - blog *FAQ Page *Yasmine Galenorn Author Page *Yasmine Galenorn - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Yasmine Galenorn (Author of Witchling) * Paranormal Romance Writers Author: Yasmine Galenorn ~ long bio *Author Yasmine Galenorn biography and book list *Yasmine Galenorn Review - Fangtastic Author and Series Reviewed *Blogger: User Profile: Yasmine Galenorn *The official blog for author Jacquelyn Frank: Yasmine Galenorn: Urban Fantasy, Tattoos, & Caffeine Community, Fan Sites: *Moon Stalker Forum - Index *Welcome, My Moon Stalkers - fan site fo *Indigo Court Fan Page *YasmineGalenorn (YasmineGalenorn) on Twitter *NYT Bestselling Author Yasmine Galenorn--Fan Page *All things Yasmine Galenorn on Pinterest *yasminegalenorn on Instagram Gallery of Book Covers Inked (Otherworld 0.5) by Karen Chance.jpg|0.5. Inked (2010) ~ anthology edited by Karen Chance; "Etched in Silver" by Yasmine Galenorn— Art by Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6432786-inked Book 03-witchling-Yasmine.jpg|1. Witchling (2006—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/793298.Witchling Changeling (Otherworld #2) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|2. Changeling (2007—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-changeling.htm 3. Darkling (Otherworld #3) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|3. Darkling (2008—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-darkling.htm Dragon wytch-cover.jpg|4. Dragon Wytch (2008—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-dragonwytch.htm 5 Night Huntress (Otherworld #5) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|5, Night Huntress (2009—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-nighthuntress.htm 6. Demon Mistress (Otherworld #6) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|6. Demon Mistress (2009—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-demonmistress.htm 7 Bone Magic (Otherworld #7) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|7. Bone Magic (2010—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-bonemagic.htm 8-Harvest Hunting (Otherworld #8) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|8. Harvest Hunting (2010—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-harvesthunting.htm 9-Blood Wyne (Otherworld #9) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|9. Blood Wyne (2010—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-bloodwyne.htm 4.5. Magic Dreams in Hexed (2011) anthology .jpg|9.5. Hexed (2011) anthology edited by Ilona Andrews, "Ice Shards" (Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art: Tony Mauro|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9633064-hexed 9.5. Ice Shards (Otherworld #9.5) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|9.5. "Ice Shards" (2011) ~ Short story by Yasmine Galenorn|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-hexed.htm 10. Courting Darkness (Otherworld #10) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|10. Courting Darkness (2011—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-courtingdarkness.htm 11. Shaded Vision (Otherworld #11) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|11. Shaded Vision (2012—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-shadedvision.htm 12. Shadow Rising (Otherworld #12) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|12. Shadow Rising (2012—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-shadowrising.htm 13-Haunted Moon (Otherworld #13) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|13. Haunted Moon (2013—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-hauntedmoon.htm Autumn Whispers (Otherworld:Sisters of the Moon #14) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|14. Autumn Whispers (2013—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link= http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-autumnwhispers.htm Crimson Veil (Otherworld:Sisters of the Moon #15) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|15. Crimson Veil (2014—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-crimsonveil.htm Priestess Dreaming (Otherworld:Sisters of the Moon #16) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|16. Priestess Dreaming (2014—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-priestessdreaming.htm Panther Prowling (Otherworld:Sisters of the Moon #17) by Yasmine Galenorn.jpg|17. Panther Prowling (Jan 27, 2015—Otherworld series) by Yasmine Galenorn—Art by Tony Mauro|link=http://www.galenorn.com/Otherworld/index.php?body=ow-pantherprowling.htm Category:Authors